


Ineffable Wedding Night

by azfell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Husbands, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfell/pseuds/azfell
Summary: “How do you want me?” Crowley asked breathlessly.Aziraphale grabbed his husband’s hips again, looking him up and down. “On your back.” He threw the demon on the large bed, his dress sliding up and beginning to expose him. Rather than miracling away their clothes, he wanted to peel them off himself. He lifted the bottom of Crowley’s black dress up, completely exposing Crowley’s black lacy panties. He had a tentpole in his pants, his cock begging to escape and be touched. Aziraphale palmed his husband’s hard cock through the thin material, earning a soft “ngk,” from Crowley.“You like that?” the angel purred.Crowley nodded, closing his eyes. Aziraphale hooked his fingers around the panties and pulled them down the demon’s long legs. His cock sprang free, throbbing and waiting to be touched. Aziraphale, still fully clothed, lightly grabbed his husband’s cock, just teasing him.“‘Ziraphale, please,” Crowley begged. In a flash and a snap of Crowley’s fingers, they both were nude.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Ineffable Wedding Night

“Ducks!” Crowley exclaimed. “I jus’ love ducks.”

“Ducks are quite lovely,” Aziraphale agreed, slurring his words (though Crowley was slurring far worse). 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale for a moment, love filling his yellow snake eyes.. “You’re lovely.”

Aziraphale blushed. “You’re quite lovely yourself, dear boy.” 

The two had just had their wedding that day. They knew the traditional garb was a white dress and a black suit, but the pair never were all that traditional. Aziraphale wore an old white suit, and Crowley wore a gorgeous, slimming black dress. They were still in the outfits they wore at the wedding. A long slit in Crowley’s dress was exposing his long, slender leg. Aziraphale kept gazing at it. 

Aziraphale was seated on a comfy chair in Crowley’s flat, just staring at his new husband. Crowley was standing in front of him, swaying his hips to music only he could hear. They had just finished their second bottle of wine. 

“I can’ believe we’re married now,” Crowley slurred, moving closer to Aziraphale. 

“Me neither,” the angel said, closing his eyes as he took the demon’s hand. It felt so warm. 

“Hey,” Crowley said, perking up. “You know what people do on their wedding nights, don’t you?” 

“What?” Aziraphale asked innocently, not quite getting what Crowley was hinting at. 

“Sober up,” Crowley commanded, beginning the process himself. 

Aziraphale obeyed his demon’s order, the wine bottles filling back up. 

Crowley sauntered towards his husband, a devilish smile spreading across his face. He put his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders and leaned his body into the other’s. He kissed the angel’s neck gently, letting his snake tongue lick up towards his ear. 

“They fuck,” Crowley said. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale gasped. “We’ve never, ah, had coitus as husbands.”

Aziraphale wasn’t shy about sex with Crowley, but he just could not bring himself to say the words “sex” or “fuck.” Crowley thought it was cute. 

“That’s right,” Crowley said, leaning even further into Aziraphale. “But there’s a first for everythin’.” 

Aziraphale felt his blood rushing to both his face and his dick. He loved making love with Crowley, and he knew he was going to love making love with Crowley, his husband. 

Aziraphale ran his eyes over Crowley, his eyes stopping when he noticed Crowley’s semi-hard dick beginning to poke through his dress. That was hot. 

“I want you,” Aziraphale whispered, reaching out and pulling Crowley’s hips into him. “Now.” 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale out of his chair and led him into his bedroom, pulling on his soft hands. 

“How do you want me?” Crowley asked breathlessly. 

Aziraphale grabbed his husband’s hips again, looking him up and down. “On your back.” He threw the demon on the large bed, his dress sliding up and beginning to expose him. Rather than miracling away their clothes, he wanted to peel them off himself. He lifted the bottom of Crowley’s black dress up, completely exposing Crowley’s black lacy panties. He had a tentpole in his pants, his cock begging to escape and be touched. Aziraphale palmed his husband’s hard cock through the thin material, earning a soft “ngk,” from Crowley. 

“You like that?” the angel purred. 

Crowley nodded, closing his eyes. Aziraphale hooked his fingers around the panties and pulled them down the demon’s long legs. His cock sprang free, throbbing and waiting to be touched. Aziraphale, still fully clothed, lightly grabbed his husband’s cock, just teasing him. 

“‘Ziraphale, please,” Crowley begged. In a flash and a snap of Crowley’s fingers, they both were nude. 

Aziraphale gasped. “What a wily serpent, you. You’ll need punishing for that, you know. I was going to remove those myself.” 

“Sorry, got excited,” Crowley grunted. 

Aziraphale hummed. “Since you’re so eager…” with little warning, he dipped his head down into Crowley’s crotch, and took his cock in his warm, soft mouth. 

“Oh!” Crowley shouted out of pleasure and surprise, bucking his hips upward. This only made his dick go deeper into his husband’s mouth. Aziraphale took the demon out of his mouth only for a moment to reposition himself before going back down. He spent extra time sucking the tip, swirling his tongue around it. 

“I like that,” Crowley moaned. 

“I can tell, darling,” Aziraphale said, just before kissing Crowley’s tip and going back down for a moment. 

“Fuck me, angel,” Crowley begged. 

“Ask nicely,” Aziraphale said innocently. 

Crowley moaned, this time not out of pleasure. “Fuck me, please.”

“Attaboy. Turn around,” the angel commanded. “On your knees for me, dear.” 

Crowley obeyed, turning around and posing for his angel on his hands and knees. 

“You look perfect, you know,” Aziraphale sighed, beginning to stroke his own cock as he admired his husband’s arse. Crowley didn’t reply, but he was blushing like mad. “Do you want prepared and stretched or should we miracle it?” 

“I want you to do it,” Crowley answered. 

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale said. “We almost forgot your punishment, didn’t we?” Crowley groaned. 

A snap, and then Aziraphale had a paddle in his hand. It had the word “slut” cut out of it. “I saw this, thought it was right up your alley. Wouldn’t you agree, darling?” 

“Yes,” Crowley agreed, turning his head back to gaze at the paddle and his husband. 

Aziraphale ran the side of the paddle over Crowley’s arse, just to tease him. The demon shivered from the touch. Aziraphale pulled his hand back and smacked his husband’s arse with it, leaving the word “slut” imprinted on his body. Crowley gasped, but he loved it- not that he’d let Aziraphale know that. 

Aziraphale struck his husband’s arse a few more times, before deciding he was punished enough. “Have you learned your lesson, dear boy?” 

“Yes, angel, now please? Fuck me?” Crowley begged. 

“I do love it when you beg for me.” 

Aziraphale miracled up some lube, putting a generous amount on his finger. He pressed the tip of his finger to his husband’s entrance, gently pushing inside. “Ngk,” Crowley moaned. 

“Does that feel alright?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Mmmhm,” Crowley answered, pushing back on his husband. 

Aziraphale moved his hand back and forth, slowly adding another finger, then another, each earning a whole new round of moans from his demon. 

“Are you ready for me, dear?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley hardly let him finish his sentence before crying out “yes!” 

Aziraphale stroked his own lubed up cock, aligning himself with his husband’s hole. He pushed inside him, making them both gasp in pleasure. 

“Aziraphale!” Crowley cried out in pleasure. He pushed himself back against Aziraphale, wanting to take in more of him. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale moaned in response. He buried himself as deep inside the demon as he could. “You feel so perfect, darling.” 

Aziraphale began moving inside Crowley, slowly at first. Just slowly moving his hips. Crowley moaned with every motion, not hiding his pleasure one bit. 

“Ngk, Zira,” He moaned as the angel began picking up speed. He was the only one allowed to shorten his name like that, and he loved that privilege. 

Aziraphale pressed his torso against Crowley’s savoring the way their bodies felt together. The sex, the sweat, their skin rubbing together, it was so perfect to both of them. It was sexy, and it was perfect. 

“I’m close,” Crowley panted. “C- ah! Can I touch myself?” 

“Of course, dear. I wanna be inside you as you cum,” the angel whispered in the demon’s ear. 

“Faster,” Crowley begged as he began stroking his cock. 

Aziraphale indulged his pleas, and began thrusting faster and harder into his husband. He began moaning just as much as Crowley, and soon the room was echoing with moans, cries of each other’s names, and gasps. 

“I’m cumming,” Crowley cried out, stroking himself faster. Sure enough, cum spurted from his cock as Aziraphale continued pounding into him. The sight of his husband’s cum, and his subsequently collapsing from the waves of pleasure, was enough to make Aziraphale reach his own climax. 

Pleasure and warmth shot through Aziraphale’s body as he finished inside of Crowley. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Crowley. He extended his arms, and Crowley scooted over into his husband. Aziraphale held his demon close, feeling his warm, naked body against his own. 

“I love you,” Crowley whispered.

“I love you too,” Aziraphale answered, kissing Crowley’s forehead. 

They fell asleep, holding each other and having neglected the mess on the bed.


End file.
